


【授权翻译】室友不在的房间

by gundabad65



Series: 50个做爱的理由 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Top Draco Malfoy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: 哈利和德拉科享受着一个没有罗恩和赫敏的周末。





	【授权翻译】室友不在的房间

**Author's Note:**

> （作者说：）感谢capitu和lauren3210帮我捉虫！写的时候感觉写嗨啦，如果还有什么问题就算在我头上。
> 
> A translation of [Because Your Roommates Are Out of Townand You Can Do it on the Couch](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/7051253?view_adult=true) by [gracerene](http://www.baidu.com)
> 
> Part 7 of the[ 50 Reasons to Have Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/series/192449=) series

太长所以打不下的原标题：  
Because Your Roommates Are Out of Town and You Can Do it on the Couch  
  


德拉科一走出飞路网，哈利就扑向了他，压在他的胸上并且给了他一个长的要命的吻。  
  
“你在干什么呀？”当他们终于停下来呼吸点空气时，德拉科问，“我不是在怪你，或者其他任何东西。我真的不想韦斯莱又撞见我们接吻，然后又开始不停地心疼自己的眼睛。”  
  
哈利顽皮的笑了起来，露出了他的牙齿。他关上飞路网，把德拉科推倒在炉火前的沙发上。“罗恩和赫敏度假去了，公寓里只有我一个人。所以，”哈利爬上沙发，在德拉科的腿上找了个舒服位置，“我们想在哪儿做就在哪儿做。我们不如先从沙发开始。”  
  
德拉科诧异地张开了嘴，他觉得在卧室外面做爱有点太暴露了。  
  
“罗恩挺喜欢这条沙发的。”哈利说着，他的屁股在德拉科的大腿上动来动去。  
  
德拉科笑了起来，“好吧，既然这样的话••••••”他把哈利的头压了过来。  
  
他们已经交往了几个月了，而且正处于不做会死阶段。这阶段本来应该好的不能再好的。但是德拉科偏偏和他的妈妈一起住进了一幢不大的乡间别墅，哈利又碰巧和罗恩、赫敏挤在一间房子里。所以他们俩找不到什么地方让他们真正地来一发，特别是有派对的时候，他们得尽量避免造成任何可能发生的尖叫，整个周末这个地方都不会有其他人，再也不用担心有人回家或者有人打断他们，这真是德拉科今天听到的最好的消息。他的老二也在他的裤子里赞同地硬了起来，在哈利的屁股的挑逗下跃跃欲试。  
  
哈利因为一个吻呜咽着，用双手的爱抚来赞美德拉科的双臂和胸膛。“第一轮，我会在沙发上跟你用骑乘式做，又快又粗暴的那种，怎么样？说真的，从罗恩赫敏说到他们会出去旅游的那一秒开始，我就已经开始想像了。”  
  
“操。”德拉科呻吟着，只是这么想一想，他就下意识地把胯部挺了起来。  
  
“真棒，”哈利喃喃地说，抽出他的魔杖飞快地念了一句咒语，让他们俩光溜溜地待在一起。  
  
“见鬼，你最好不是施了消失咒！”德拉科低声咒骂着，双手却感受着哈利结实的臀部。  
  
“别担心你的宝贝衣服了，它们就在我的房间里。”哈利轻快地在他的嘴唇上落下一吻，然后压在他的身上，用手在沙发垫下摸索着，很快就找到了一瓶润滑液，他得意地摇着它。  
  
“这里怎么会有这玩意儿？快告诉我这是你放在这儿的！”  
  
哈利转了一圈眼睛，然后把液体倒在自己的手上。“当然是我！我把它提前放在这儿，这样我们就不用停下来找它了。”他抬高了自己的膝盖，把手伸下去，给自己缓慢地做着扩张。可惜的是，从德拉科的角度他是看不见这样一场美景的，但他能看见哈利的脸，还有他在第一下扩张之后就不自觉张开的嘴唇。  
  
德拉科急于给哈利搭把手，所以他也弄了点儿润滑液，手滑到哈利的入口，照顾每一处褶皱，纠缠着哈利的两根手指。他先用手碾着洞口，然后才把手指送进去，寻找敏感的壁上那个他会按住的点，感受肠壁是如何紧紧地绞着他，同时欣赏着哈利眼中涌动的情欲。他发现自己不愿也不能拔出他的手指了。尽管德拉科已经硬的可以切玻璃了，但他还是决定在这一轮用手指把哈利操射。  
  
“天，太棒了。”哈利因为他们顶进去的手指喘息着。  
  
“行了，行了，我准备好了。现在我需要你上我。”他拔出他的手指，够到了瓶子，很快就给德拉科的阴茎做好了润滑，很快就给德拉科的阴茎做好了润滑，传来的力度柔和而有力，他用力咬住嘴唇，才把呻吟压了下去。  
  
哈利跪了起来，德拉科把手放在了他的跨上。然后他让自己的后穴对准德拉科的龟头，坚定地坐了下去。  
  
“哈利，”德拉科低吼着，眼睛牢牢地锁在哈利的身上，感受着围绕着他的那种紧缚着他的湿热感。“操，你可真棒。”  
  
“你也不赖啊。”哈利说着，随着他的身体起起伏伏，德拉科的阴茎重重地插入和抽出。“非常不错。”  
  
在身体上下起落的间隙，哈利俯下身，在德拉科的面颊和下巴上落下细细的亲吻，使出浑身解数讨好着他的身体。通常来说，德拉科才是床上主动的一方，但现在他们都不在床上，况且哈利还主导的挺顺利。事实上，看见哈利是如何急切地需要他，真的很让人自我膨胀。德拉科感觉自己对哈利贪得无厌的渴求，因他而起的迅速而深深的沦陷，以及他们分开时胸口的剧痛，都得到了回报。  
  
德拉科突然不想只躺在那儿，让哈利做完所有了，于是他紧把住哈利的腰身，脚踏在地板上，有节奏地顶弄着他，应和着哈利向下撞击的韵律。  
  
"就是那儿，”哈利呻吟着，背神经质地拱了起来②。他重重地坐下去，粗暴地迎接着德拉科的撞击。  
  
哈利俯下身去照顾自己的阴茎，在几次用力的撸动后，他尖叫着，射在了德拉科的腹上。德拉科用力地顶撞了几下，射进了哈利紧紧的甬道,高潮向他席卷而来，他享受着令人窒息的快感。  
  
他们重新瘫在了沙发上，当他们慵懒的亲吻时，液体从哈利的身体里滑出来，流在了德拉科的腿和他们的腹部上。哈利温柔地用手理着德拉科的头发。高潮后的哈利是德拉科最爱的东西之一，这包括了那双柔软的眼睛和所有惬意的微笑。  
  
“我得说我们俩肯定都挺享受的。”哈利开心地笑着，拿起魔杖给他们施了个清洁咒，“绝对很享受，不过，还有更多的东西能让我们弄脏。比如说，书房里就有一个书架非常••••••舒服③。”  
  
他站了起来，随意地伸了个懒腰，不经意间展示着纤长的小麦色身体曲线。德拉科吞咽了一下。  
  
“啊，听起来不错。不过我建议我们亲自去体验一下。毕竟，不结实的书架是件应该早发现，早解决的事情。”  
  
德拉科假装严肃地说，站起来走向哈利。  
  
“英雄所见略同。而且罗恩和赫敏的旅行还有一个非常重要的好处。”  
  
德拉科挑起了眉毛。  
  
“我们爱叫多大声就叫多大声。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ①毕业后：Post Hogwarts  
> 不知道是不是对的，有哪位知道吗？
> 
> ②这句••••••真不知道该怎么翻："Oh. There," Harry moaned as he arched his back wildly,
> 
> ③哈利在这里用了一个双关，意思大致是：书房（study）里有一个结实的(sturdy)书架，语文太差的我不知如何是好，只好用了个与“书”同音的字来组词——就变成了“舒服”，有没有太太来挽救一下这尬译！！  
> 又及：欢迎捉虫！


End file.
